


Emotional Session

by tx0



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: May and Blaziken take a day off from training. They do something else instead.





	Emotional Session

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I realised that I wrote a May fic in May. This was unintentional. Also, Blaziken, along with Torchic and Combusken, are based off of the chicken/rooster. Fun fact: Roosters don’t have penises. Or you could say: cocks don’t have cocks.

May and Blaziken were standing in the clearing of a forest, taking a rest day from training, just focusing on reaching the next town. They had become closer through their many years of being together. She was sitting on the grass, he was standing stoically, as he always did. She stood up and walked over to him. They were a foot apart. She began to blush. She got closer to him. He was just over a head taller than her. She put her arms around his feathery back. She got on her toes as he dipped his head so their mouths could meet. Blaziken parted his beak and licked at May’s lips. May opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to entangle hers.

May felt his growing cock begin to poke her in the stomach. She pulled a hand around to his torso and moved it down to the bird’s crotch. She went past the large patch of extra feathers before reaching her target. She wrapped her hand around his cock and started gently tugging it. She was surprised by the heat radiating from it, much hotter than the rest of his body. Blaziken slightly dug his claws into her back in response to her touch as she continued stroking it to encourage its growth. May broke the kiss and began lowering herself. She kissed his chest and rubbed her head into his feathers on her way down. She kept one hand on his cock and slid the other down with her, when she got to her knees her hand was on his ass, which she squeezed. Blaziken let a claw fall loose to his side while keeping the other on her, which moved to the top of her head when she got to her new position. May kept stroking the full length of his cock as she leaned in and kissed the end of it. Blaziken’s penis didn’t have a head like a human’s, but rather, tapered off to a point. She let her lips slide up the incline so the entire tip was in her mouth, which she licked with her tongue. She stroked the remainder of the shaft, which was now fully grown and slightly larger than the average human in both length and girth.

May slowly worked her mouth down to the base as Blaziken took her hair in his claw. She got halfway down and had to pull back to keep from gagging. She developed a slow rhythm causing Blaziken to throw his head back as his cock became coated with saliva. May squeezed his ass once more, then released her grip and placed her hand on her breast over her clothes. She squeezed her breast in time with sucking Blaziken’s cock. She took her hand off of his cock as she got farther toward the base and moved it to the Pokémon’s balls. She lightly fondled his sack causing him to leak precum into her mouth. She lifted her head off of the cock and swallowed the precum. She let go of his balls and her breast. Blaziken let go of her hair when he saw her reach for the hem of her shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head, then reached behind her and undid her bra and slipped it off, releasing her breasts. Blaziken stared at her, his eyes widening when her boobs were revealed.

He got down on his knees, with their faces now mostly level again, he kissed her. He brought a hand up to her breast and squeezed it, his claw barely able to fully surround her large boob, his talons gently sinking into the skin. While still kissing, he leaned into her, pushing her onto the soft grass. She adjusted her legs, stretching them out straight. Blaziken’s knees and the elbow leading to his free hand were on the ground. She reached for his cock again, grabbed ahold, and started stroking it, faster than before. She put her other hand around him, petting his feathery back. He broke the kiss and moved his head down to her free breast and licked the nipple. May moaned slightly and some precum dribbled out of Blaziken’s cock onto her shorts. He kept moved down so she could no longer reach his cock. She laid both of her hands on the ground. He reached his fingers under her waistband and pulled her shorts and panties off in one pull. He guided them over her shoes and laid them on the ground next to her shirt.

He moved back to face her pussy, which was already dripping wet. He stuck his tongue out and licked her, sending a jolt up her spine, causing her to moan again. He grabbed her hips and buried his head between her thighs. He licked around her pussy. She put her hand on his head, taking a few feathers into her grasp. She brought her other hand to her breast and began squeezing it again. Blaziken licked her pussy faster, letting his tongue go inside her. She began breathing heavily as his tongue swirled around her insides, making her reach her limit. She clamped down on his head feathers and bucked her hips into his face. Blaziken pulled his head back up to her face. They kissed and May tasted her juices on his tongue.

Blaziken continued kissing her and aligned his cock with her opening. She put both of her arms around his back, pulled his torso in as close as it could get to hers. He steadied himself with both arms on the ground. She could feel his cock radiating heat on her pussy. He pushed in slightly, his tip went in her pussy. He slowly let more of his cock sink into her, their eyes met and locked onto each other. May felt his feathers reach her tummy, she knew that he finally got all of the way in her. He went slow as to not hurt her, but she felt like she was being teased by the slowness. He pulled almost all of the way out, then slowly pushed back in. They kissed deeply as he rocked his hips back and forth. She pet his back, loosening her grip on him. He picked up speed causing her boobs to jiggle slightly, they rubbed against his chest, the feathers tickled May, adding an extra layer of sensation. He was now going at full speed, his cock pushing her closer to the edge with every thrust. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore and moaned loudly as she leaked more pussy juice onto his cock, some dripping out onto the grass.

He stopped thrusting to let her catch her breath. She pushed on his chest. He got the idea and rolled over, his cock slipping out of her as he did. She climbed on top of him, putting her hands on his tummy to steady herself. He put his hands on her hips. She lowered herself down onto his cock, her eyes rolling back into her head as she welcomed the girth back inside of her. She quickly got back up to speed, bouncing on him just as fast as he had thrusted into her. Soon, Blaziken clamped down on her hips and took over again, thrusting into her. She stayed still and focused on keeping herself balanced. Blaziken watched her big boobs bounce around, fascinated. He let go of her hip, reached up, and latched onto one again. It flicked her nipple with a talon. “Do you want to have some more fun?” May asked, holding up her Key Stone that she wore on a bracelet. “Blaze!” he responded with a nod. He wore his Mega Stone around his neck. She activated it. He glowed bright white and began to change form. While he didn’t become any taller, his cock grew. It was now thicker and much longer than before. It stretched May more than she thought possible. He continued thrusting into her as before. The sudden change was too much for her, she threw her head back and shouted “BLAZIKEN!” up to the sky as she came once more. He tightened his grip on her hip and boob in response, unintentionally keeping her upright. Blaziken lifted his head up until he was face to face with her again. They kissed passionately. He put his arms around her back and leaned into her until she fell backward, taking him with her.

He took his arms back from underneath her. With his cock still inside of her, he began thrusting once more, eager for relief. May put her arms around his back, pulling him in as tightly as possible as they kissed fiercely. Blaziken was going faster than ever, unable to go faster if he tried, although he wanted to. He bucked his hips until he couldn’t hold it any longer. With one final thrust, he released his seed inside of May. Cum flooded her pussy, completely coating her insides. She put a hand on his face as they began to breathe normally again. They kissed as he pulled his cock out of her, his cum slowly oozing out of the only escape. “Blaziken, I love you”. They kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep together.


End file.
